


Pride of Lions

by Skald_Maer



Series: The Eagle and the Lions [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, No Twincest, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skald_Maer/pseuds/Skald_Maer
Summary: Summer in the Burrow is usually a very happy time, but after Cedric’s death in the TriWizard Tournament, and Harry’s claims that he saw He Who Shall Not Be Named, things were tense. We all believed Harry of course, but with that knowledge that he was telling the truth came fear. My parents were halfway across the world at a dig and I couldn’t bear to be home alone, so naturally, I crashed at the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t have it any other way, though I do wonder if they would feel that way if they knew what their sons and I had been up to the previous year. Would we ever get back to that happier time? Would I ever find myself writhing in pleasure beneath their sheets?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Eagle and the Lions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740067
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the summer in Order of The Phoenix. Character timelines follow cannon.
> 
> There is no twincest in this, sorry.
> 
> I wrote this for me and anyone interested in this topic so I won't be taking advice/opinions/critiques etc. I'm sorry if I disappoint.
> 
> Beta by @frankie2toes
> 
> I do not own Fred or George Weasley (though I'd like to), or the persons and places name herein. The exception is the original character belongs to me.

Chapter 1  
Summer in the Burrow is usually a very happy time, but after Cedric’s death in the TriWizard Tournament, and Harry’s claims that he saw He Who Shall Not Be Named, things were tense. We all believed Harry of course, but with that knowledge that he was telling the truth came fear. My parents were halfway across the world at a dig and I couldn’t bear to be home alone, so naturally, I crashed at the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t have it any other way, though I do wonder if they would feel that way if they knew what their sons and I had been up to the previous year. 

I had grown up with the Weasleys, and since Fred and George and I were in the same year, we were best friends. At least, we were until after their 16th birthday; then we became casual lovers. After that, we frequently found ourselves in a charm-silenced classroom, or in one of the secret rooms or passageways only the twins seemed to know about. Now it was summer, but because of the events of the Triwizard Cup, what should have been a happy time filled with opportunities for us to feed each other’s sexual appetites, was now filled with fear and frustration. I had been at the burrow for three weeks and hadn’t even shared a kiss with either twin. They had even taken to referring to Ron as Ron instead of the various insulting nicknames they had for him. Moping around the house wasn’t good for anyone’s spirits, but with the oppressive atmosphere we hardly seemed allowed to do anything else. 

Over breakfast one morning Mr. Weasley stood, tapped his spoon against his glass, and cleared his throat. "I have an announcement," he said, glancing at Mrs. Weasley. "As you all know, the world is...changing. Getting darker. This is not the first time your mother and I have faced dangers, and if we know anything, we know to make it harder for You-Know-Who and his servants to find us. We are going to leave the Burrow.” he said abruptly. We all stared at him, mouths open. “We are going to stay at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.” He turned to look at me. “You, of course, are welcome to come along.” Mrs. Weasley turned to me. “Of course you’ll come dear! You can’t be alone in that house of yours.” Mr. Weasley nodded his assent. “Right. Well, everyone should pack up and be ready to go by lunch.” We wolfed down our breakfast then everyone bolted for their rooms. I stayed behind to help Molly clean up breakfast. “Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I…” I took a breath and tried to blink back tears. “You all have been so kind to me I just don’t know what I would do without you.” She pulled me into a tight embrace then sent me to my room to pack, waving away my attempts to help clean. 

We arrived at number 12 Grimmauld place at noon and were met by several other members of the Order. After introductions were made, everyone sprinted up the stairs to choose bedrooms. I wandered around the house exploring for a while, so by the time I got around to picking a room, I was left with only two choices. I chose the room at the top of the stairs on the 2nd floor, down the hall from Ron. It was a spacious room, with dark curtains and a large dark bed. After settling in, Mrs. Weasley put us all to work. She, Ginny, and I cleaned the downstairs while the twins and Ron started on the fourth floor. Mrs. Weasley left us periodically to check on the twins, making sure they hadn’t turned Ron into a dust bunny or something. Early in the fourth week of summer holiday, Hermione arrived, and joined in the cleaning frenzy. By then we were all so busy cleaning, and so tired at night, we barely had time to focus on the tragic events of last term, or the worried faces of the members of the Order.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Late one night, I woke up from another nightmare that plagued my sleep and trudged down the stairs to the basement to get a glass of water from the kitchen. On my way down, I heard soft voices coming from the first floor living room. Poking my head in I saw Fred and George sitting huddled together on the couch, talking in low whispers. I could only see the top of their heads over the high back of the couch, but the fire burning low in the fireplace turned their hair to red embers. “Telling each other bedtime stories are ya?” I piped from the doorway. They both jumped at my voice. The fact that anything, let alone my voice, could startle the twins, showed just how on edge they were. 

Both turned to look over the back of the couch at me and Fred quipped, “Yeah, Georgie can’t sleep without one.” George put a pouty look on his face. “Nuh-uh, it’s ickle Freddie who needs the bedtime story.” They looked at each other and chimed, “Tell us a story!” Rolling my eyes, I climbed over the back of the sofa and wedged myself between them. As I sat down, Fred immediately put his head in my lap, and George snaked an arm around me, pulling me into him. I had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be snuggled between them again. I started telling them the muggle fairy tale of Hansel and Gretel, but changed the names to Frensel and Geortle. 

They had fidgeted around during the story until I was stretched out on my back. On my right, George lay on his side, nestled into the back of the couch, head on my shoulder, and Fred was on my left, resting his head on my chest. I had just gotten to the part where they meet the evil witch when I heard Fred’s gentle snores. Waving my wand at a blanket I settled it over us, and went to sleep. I awoke to a loud thud. “Owww.” Fred groaned from the floor. Blinking myself awake I looked around the room. He had rolled over in his sleep and fell off the side of the couch. Giggling, I extricated myself from George’s still sleeping body and sat up. I stood up and stepped over Fred’s prone form. “Guess I’ll start breakfast” I yawned, and headed out of the room. I made my way down the stairs to the basement and started breakfast. 

Not long after I started the bacon, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione came down the stairs. “Morning” I said, with a hint of cheer that had been missing from my voice. “Morning, dear” Mrs. Weasley said. “Morning!” said Hermione. “That smells amazing!” “I woke up early, decided it should be my turn to cook!” I said. Mrs. Weasley came to stand at the counter. “I’ll finish the eggs, dear, you go wake everyone up.” As I headed to the door Hermione followed me saying, “I’ll go wake Ginny. And Fred and George are on the couch. Looks like they stayed up late.” “No doubt hatching some nefarious plan.” I replied. “Maybe the smell of bacon will draw them out of their slumber.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
After breakfast we all resumed our normal chores, cleaning Doxys out of the drapes and (to Ron’s utter dismay) removing spiders from a dresser. Breaking only for a fast lunch, we continued to work until dinner time. That night, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I ate upstairs while the Order had a secret meeting in the drawing room. We weren’t allowed to attend, being “too young” according to Mrs. Weasley, but that didn’t stop us from listening. Fred and George brought out “extendable ears” which we dropped over the banner to listen. The meeting went late into the night, and as the drawing room doors opened we scurried to our rooms. As the front door closed behind the last order member, I heard Mrs. Weasley sigh and climb the stairs. Staring at the ceiling in the dark I began to feel the familiar tendrils of fear creep around my heart. 

Not long after I heard the door to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley’s room click shut, I heard soft footsteps in the hall. “Kreature,” I muttered. “Wonder what he’s up to, sneaking around at night.” I froze as my door cracked, letting in a small ray of light from the hallway. A familiar voice whispered, “I think she’s asleep.” “Am not.” I whispered back. The door opened wider and the twins softly padded into my room, closing the door behind them. In the pitch blackness they crawled into bed with me. Fred, on my left, said “You never finished the story.” George, on my right, said “We’d like to hear the end of it.” “Ok,” I replied. “But get comfortable now, no fidgeting!” Fred pulled me onto his chest, cradling my head against him, and George cuddled up against my back. When they had settled, I picked up the story where I left off the night before, and finished the tale. By the time I finished it, Fred and George were gently snoring. 

It went on like this for two weeks. Every day we would clean, some days the Order would have meetings, and every night after everyone else went to bed, the twins would crawl into my bed and I would tell them a story until we all fell asleep. Twice we were almost caught. Once George woke in the middle of the night and went downstairs to get a drink. He was reaching for the doorknob to the room just as Mr. Weasley was coming down from his study on the 4th floor. Mr Weasley saw him, pointing out casually that that was indeed not his room. George pretended to be shocked, looking around the hallway confused, then headed up the stairs toward his room. Opening and closing the door, he stood in the hallway until he heard the door to his parents room shut then crept back into my room. He slid under the covers and I yelped as his icicle toes brushed against me. 

The other time I was just getting to the part when Geortle shoves the mean old witch into the fireplace, using my wand to cast shadow puppets on the wall. I heard the familiar creak of a floorboard outside the room and paused, putting a finger to my lips to signal to Fred and George to be quiet. We sat in silence for a moment until we heard the soft padding of foot steps down the hall, then the sound of Ron’s door creaking closed. The close calls didn’t deter us though. For the first time in a month I was sleeping without nightmares, and the twins had even come up with some new horrible nicknames for Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Harry joined us in mid-August; he had seen a dementor in his muggle town and had cast a Patronus. Even though it was self-defense, Harry was still underage, and it was his second offense of performing underage magic. He was expected at a hearing at the Ministry of Magic and had come to stay at the Order until that had all been sorted. Harry bunked with Ron and Hermione spent most of her free time holed up in the room with them. Fred and George made cracks about it saying things like, “Ikle Ronnie’s got a girlfriend” and giving him lewd instructions when Hermione was out of ear shot. I overheard their instructions as they cornered Ron in one of the rooms they were supposed to be cleaning, and it set my nerves ablaze with memory. I had forgotten, or perhaps shut away, all the things we used to do in dark classrooms or abandoned corners. Touching my lips, I sank into the memory of what it felt like to have their soft lips on mine. I cleaned the same spot on the counter, daydreaming about their bodies in the firelight that first time, thinking how alike they looked, but how different they were. 

“I think you got that spot,” a voice said behind me. I squeaked and jumped a foot in the air. I turned and Harry stood behind me on the landing. I blushed and he said, “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you… I was just looking for Ron.” Recovering quickly, I said “He’s in there” and pointed to the door down the hall. “He probably needs saving from Fred and George.” “Thanks,” he said, and pushed open the door. Pushing thoughts of the twins out of my head, I went back to work. 

That night, before the twins crept into my bedroom, I put on the laciest pair of underwear I had. Previously I had been content to wear cotton pajamas to bed or a tshirt and shorts if it was warm in the house. I crawled under the covers and pulled them up to my chin. I heard two pairs of feet coming up the stairs. They stepped on to the landing, stomped past my door and the door Ron and Harry’s room, then clattered up the stairs. A second later, the door to Fred and George’s room slammed shut. Blowing out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in, I wiggled impatiently under the sheets. Tonight, more than any other night, I hated the wait as they made a show of going to bed. Finally, an almost imperceptible noise as my door pushed inward. 

The dark room was flooded with light from the hallway as the twins slipped into my room. Shutting the door behind them, George whispered the phrase that had become like a password, “I think she’s asleep.” “Am not.” I whispered back. Fred replied, “Oh good I didn't want to miss story time!” and jumped into bed. George climbed over both of us, sliding under the sheets on my other side. As Fred drew his arm across my chest to snuggle up against me, his hand brushed my bare breasts. “Oh Georgie, I think we’ll get something better than story time tonight.” George ran a hand down my stomach to rest on the lace front of my underwear. “I’ll say, Freddie.” Then turning to nuzzle my neck he said, “I'm sure these look fantastic on you, but since we can’t see anything, we should probably just take them off.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Together they eased my underwear over my hips and down my legs. It was so dark in the room I might as well have been blindfolded making even the barest touch tantric. Running their hands back up the inside of my legs, they applied light pressure to my knees, pushing them outward. I licked my lips in anticipation as I felt my body grow wet at their touch. As they drew their hands up the inside of my thighs, I felt warm air across my nipples. The bed shifted as they both leaned over to lick and nibble at my breasts. Even if I hadn’t already known Fred was on my right, I would have then. He favored the gentle nibble with the occasional sharp bite that would always get a moan from me. George liked to take his time; first licking lightly around the point, then flicking his tongue across the tip, before rolling it between his lips. As they trailed their fingers along the outside of my cunt I groaned. They had never done this in tandem before; they were so in sync it was like they had practiced. 

At the thought of them practicing, I giggled. My giggle turned to a gasp, then a moan as they each slid a finger inside me. I was tight from the month of no sex, but so wet from desire, they had little difficultly sliding inside me. They caressed the sides of me, applying slight pressure as they pulled toward themselves, spreading me open. Lights burst behind my eyelids as the new sensation gripped me and I grabbed fistfuls of sheets and arched my back, biting back a scream of pleasure. They slid out of me just as I reached the peak and my scream turned into a growl as my orgasm was denied. 

“You waited a month,” Fred whispered. “What's a few minutes more?” crooned George. “Guess it’s bedtime then!” I said sassily and twisted onto my stomach and pretended to snore. I felt George slide over to sit on top of me, legs astride my hips. I heard Fred say “Muffliato” as George ran his hands down my sides until he found my ticklish spots. I shrieked into the pillow and kicked my feet as he tickled me mercilessly. My shrieks turned to moans as I felt his cock stiffen against my ass. I wriggled my hips against him and he grabbed my ass, separating my cheeks. Maneuvering himself so his tip pressed against my entrance he rubbed against me, getting slick with my wetness. Slowly he pushed himself inside me. Each time he withdrew and pressed back into me he pushed himself deeper until I felt his hips bear down on my ass. 

I groped in the dark for Fred and felt him shift out of reach. “I want to watch this time” he said, and whispering “Lumos” the room was suddenly bathed in a soft white glow. Raising my head to look at Fred I found I had to crane my neck to meet his eyes. He was sitting up, resting languidly against the headboard. Keeping eye contact with Fred I pressed into George, raising my hips off the bed. Shifting his legs, George used his knee to separate mine, easing between them. He grasped my hips and began to fuck me in earnest, groaning in pleasure at the deeper angle. Stretching out like a cat I placed my hands flat against the headboard offering some resistance to George’s pounding. Bowing my head into the pillow I moaned as George found that sweet spot. He slid in and out of me vigorously until every breath I took in came out as a moan. Sensation built until I tightened around him and I rode my orgasm over the edge, pressing into him as he groaned with pleasure. Thrusting deep I felt him swell inside me and with a final grunt he collapsed forward on my back. 

Fred pushed him off me. “My turn!” he said cheerily. George lay on his back, breathing raggedly, and waved his hand at Fred. Fred turned me toward him, flipping me onto my back, and I watched hungrily as he slid in between my legs. He entered me more tenderly than he had in the past, sliding into me with delicious slowness. When he had buried himself to the hilt in me, he slid his hands down my sides and cupped my ass. Lifting my hips up, he slowly slid out, then slammed into me and picked up a hard, fast rhythm that had me moaning in delight. In the glowing light, beads of sweat glistened on Fred’s chest, and his muscles rippled with every thrust. My back bowed with the tension of the building orgasm. A few more deep thrusts and I convulsed, my orgasm clamping my muscles down around him and bringing him over the edge with me. He slowed his rhythm, chest heaving, and let my hips slip out of his grasp. Sliding out of me, he collapsed on the bed next to me. Nuzzling my neck, Fred said “Nox” and the light went out. “I liked that story much better Frensel,” George said sleepily. “Me too, Geortle,” yawned Fred.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Voices in the hallway woke me hours later, and I could see a wide bar of light on the wall from the open door. I was lying on my stomach, one arm thrown over George’s waist, my head resting on his shoulder. Fred had left sometime in the night and thrown back the covers, leaving both my and George’s upper bodies illuminated in the bar of light. The blankets dipped dangerously low over George’s waist. I lay there unmoving, trying to make out the voices. After a minute, I could pick up Fred’s voice, and he sounded smug. “Maybe we’ll leave the charm off the wall next time so you can hear from your room instead of lingering in the hall.” “We didn’t...we weren’t...we just…” protested another voice. 

Lifting my head off George’s chest I turned toward the door. “Freddie,” I called in a sultry voice. “Come back to bed.” “That’s my cue,” Fred said. “G’night Harry. Ron, get a girlfriend.” Fred glided through the open door and finger waved at Ron and Harry before closing it in their faces. He sauntered over to the bed and climbed back in. “Were they listening?” I asked. “No,” said Fred. “They were just walking past when I was on my way back up. But the door was open, and,” he gave a shrug. “Cat’s out of the bag so to speak. Shall we give them a show now that we know?” “No,” I whispered as I slid on top of him and whispered “Lumos.” Sitting up, I arched my back so he could gaze up the length of my body bathed in the soft white light and I said, “But I’ll give you a show”.


End file.
